Posesivo
by Sayaaaa
Summary: Un oneshot desde la perspectiva de Kazehaya... Advertencia LEMON!


Queridas! Esperando les guste este one shot de mi pareja favorita de la serie y manga Kimi ni todoke :)

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

 **Pareja: Kazehaya Shouta x Kuronuma Sawako**

* * *

 ** Posesivo.**

 _ **N**_ **o miento al decir que me siento feliz por ella, pero al mismo tiempo... quiero tenerla para mi mismo.**

Desde que sus cuerpos se unieron todo fue un remolino de emociones para Kazehaya. Su corazón bombeaba frenético dentro de su pecho, y se sentía temblar en respuesta a las sensaciones. Intenso. Novedoso. Alucinante. Algo de otro mundo… tan increíble que sin percatarse estaba comenzando a llenar su cabeza de pensamientos tan poco inocentes, tan _impuros_ … tan _posesivos_ que quizás la chica de largos cabellos terminaría asustada, huyendo y acusándolo de ser un maldito pervertido.

 _Oh, pero lo eres… a_ cuso su conciencia.

Suspiro.

No podía evitarlo.

Y la culpaba a ella por esto.

Si. Ella era la culpable.

 _No podía ser de otra forma_ , se repetía a sí mismo.

Y es que estas ideas primitivas emergían cada vez que _ella devolvía la sonrisa_ a cualquier ser humano que pertenezca al género masculino, que _no fuera él._ Cuando otro la saludaba y reía, divertido por que la pelinegra se preocupaba demasiado de limpiar la basura que botaban en los alrededores de la universidad. O como, aquella vez en la que después de un largo periodo sin verse, había ido a buscarla y la encontró conversando con _otro c_ hico acerca de unas nuevas técnicas de aprendizaje que seguramente busco por internet, y en su naturaleza _bondadosa q_ uiso compartir con su nuevo _compañero_ de clases.

 _Demonios._

No era que desconfiara de Kuronuma. No. No era ella el problema. Más bien era la sonrisa estúpida que osaba mantener _**ESE**_ tipo frente a _**SU**_ novia.

 _Ka-Kazehaya…-kun._

No sabía bien que expresión debiese estar haciendo en aquel momento, pero lo más probable es que las imágenes violentas que pasaban por su cabeza eran tan evidentes tanto para ese chico como lo eran para su novia.

 _Vamos,_ había murmurado ante la mirada preocupada la chica.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió educadamente a su compañero y tras realizar una reverencia, corrió a su lugar. Sujeto su mano y el la mantuvo cautiva, apretada, intentando controlarse.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el departamento de Sawako, él empujo su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared, aprisionándola con ambas extremidades. Desde su altura la observo con el ceño fruncido, y sin embargo no dijo nada.

 _Shouta…_

En cambio, la rodeo, escondiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro, aspirando suavemente su perfume. Sintió como ella daba un respingo, seguramente confundida por el repentino cambio.

 _No le sonrías a nadie._

Una demanda. El murmullo de un niño caprichoso que no quiere entregar su tesoro a nadie. Se reprendió a si mismo porque pese a los años, pese a todo lo que habían recorrido juntos, no podía dejar atrás ese lado suyo…. Esa parte infantil que afloraba sin poder remediarlo.

Y estaba mal, mal, muy mal.

Pero ella lo entendía.

 _Soy tuya. No lo olvides._

Entonces la chica se apoyaba en sus pies, alzándose contra su boca, apegaba su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sentía como su calor traspasaba, calando hondo en su piel. Un instinto que no controlaba comenzaba a brotar por sus poros. Toda vez que _ella_ movía su tímida lengua, buscando sujeción con sus dedos y soltaba sonidos que… _Oh, Dios._

 _Lo enloquecían._

Lo obligaba a respirar profundamente, mientras la sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos, y su boca buscaba ferviente la contraria. Mientras sus manos rompían todas las barreras que los separaban, besando cada rincón oculto en su piel; cada atisbo de su cuerpo. Embriagándose de su suavidad, de su dulzura.

 _De ella._

Lo hacía perder la cabeza. Perderse a sí mismo. La necesidad de que sea aún más suya lo perturbaba.

¿Hasta qué punto podía ser posesivo…?

La respuesta se perdió cuando sus cuerpos dieron de lleno contra el colchón.

La quería para sí mismo, siendo consciente de que la sola idea era absurda.

Por ejemplo, cuando su largo cabello caía en cascadas sobre la almohada, cuando su pecho ascendía y descendía a velocidades anormales, sus ojos – nublados de sensaciones – lo miraban rogativamente… él sentía como su pecho se recogía, casi doloroso, casi punzante … Y sin embargo sonreía. Sonreía porque este momento era suyo. _Ella era suya._ Desnuda. Agitada.

 _Bella._

 _La amaba._

Besaba su mejilla dulcemente, mientras observaba como estas se coloreaban de un inocente rojizo. La volvía a mirar buscando algún signo de negatividad, encontrándose con el deseo en los ojos contrarios – reflejo de los propios.

Entonces – casi siempre – una sensación de culpa se alojaba en él. Quizás un deje de arrepentimiento al ser quien estaba dañando sus sentimientos, de ser el culpable de que la jovencita pura, casta, ingenua se encontrara ahora completamente desnuda bajos sus sabanas, ansiosa de recibirle.

La muchacha, entonces, rodeaba sus caderas ejerciendo presión con ambas piernas. En una invitación de la que no estaba seguro si ella era consciente. Y, _demonios._ La imagen era tan erotizante, tan extraordinaria, que toda culpabilidad que lograba sentir se desvanecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _Eres mía._

En su cabeza nuevamente aparecían millones de ideas, miles de formas distintas de _hacerle el amor._ Cada una más alocada que la primera, y se aterrorizaba de sí mismo al saber hasta qué punto podría sentirse satisfecho, y ella segura.

Entonces; llenaba sus pulmones de aire, llevaba ambas manos a sus caderas y se hundía en e _lla._

 _Ah…_

Hondo.

Profundo.

Muy profundo.

Cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como la electricidad recorría su columna, y en su garganta se ahogaba un grito ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se estremecía, mordía su labio sin poder contenerse.

Kuronoma era dulce… suave, cálida.

 _Húmeda._

 _Maravillosamente húmeda,_ se repetía incesantemente, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y soltaba gemidos cerca de su oído. _Shouta…_ susurraba, de una forma que nadie pensaría escuchar de sus labios. Tan erótica. Tan sensual, que él no podía hacer otra cosa que gruñir al tiempo que la necesidad de ir más rápido lo obligaban a empujar más y más.

 _Más fuerte._

 _Más rápido._

 _Más profundo._

 _Más…_

 _N-No te detengas,_ le escucho decir.

Y el acató.

La observo en el vaivén de sus caderas, embriagado de lo bella que podía llegar a ser. De como el sudor perlado bañaba su piel nivea, de los gemidos que intentaba apaciguar con sus manos, sus senos moviéndose al compás de los movimientos, y sus ojos cargados de placer. La imagen que tantas veces aparecía en sus pensamientos, cuando no había nadie en su habitación, y estaba ahí. Frente a él. Tan intensa. Tan abrumadora. Tan real… _tan hermosa, que_ terminaba por nublar su cabeza.

 _Tan suya…_

Cuantas veces había soñado con esto, pensaba. No recordaba la cantidad de veces que se sentía frustrado tras compartir un par de besos, o de las veces que ella sin percatarse dejaba entrever un poco más de su piel, más de ella. Alimentaba su imaginación a tal punto que muchas veces se sintió al borde de la locura… las ganas de monopolizarla sencillamente lo estaban volviendo loco.

Porque Kuronuma no podía ser de nadie más.

No.

 _Él no la entregaría a nadie más._

Se acercó a ella, buscando su boca, llenando su cavidad en movimientos nada castos, y ella le correspondía. Se apegó con mucha más fuerza a él sin dejar un milímetro de distancia entre ambos.

 _¡Sho-Shouta…!_

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la cumbre, el éxtasis, ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras de sus labios se repetían una y otra vez cuanto era lo mucho que lo amaba. Palabras llenas de agradecimiento. El soltaba un gruñido de excitación y solo entonces… estallaba. Dentro de ella.

La bañaba de el mismo, sintiendo un calor agobiante recorrer su cuerpo. Una sensación tan inmensa que no encontraba forma de describirlo.

Solo cuando su respiración lograba estabilizarse, transformándose en leves suspiros, volvía a encontrarse con los ojos contrarios, y ella sonreía tímidamente; con un brillo inocente sobre sus orbes, y depositaba un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

Entonces el reía, reía porque pese a todo, sin importar cuantas veces ya habían repetido lo mismo, de que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos, y el sudor mojara su piel… ella continuaba siendo la misma, continuaba siendo _su dulce e inocente Sawako._

 _Y seria suya por siempre._

* * *

 ****Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
